Here again
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler had one night together. Then he leaves. When he's back there is someone else he didn't know he left
1. back

Monica didn't expect to see Chandler again. Not after he left. He had moved to Chicago. Now there he was. In the coffee shop.

They had one great night together in London. After that, he got a job offer and left. She was so upset. She thought she would never see him again. Now she was happy that he was there.

"Wow you look great." He said.

She smiled. "You too." He still looked so handsome.

"Who is that?" He pointed to the baby with light brown hair in her arms.

"This is my daughter Ava. She turned a year old last week." Monica told him.

He smiled. "She's beautiful." She had Monica's facial features.

"Thank you." Monica handed him a card from her purse. "Call me. I need to get home and feed her. How long are you in town for?"

He nodded. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "I moved back. Ok. I'll call you."

"You're back?" She was shocked.

"Yes. I got in today." He said.

She smiled. "We should catch up then."

He couldn't agree more. "Yes we do."

Monica left and went home. She wanted to tell him, that was his daughter. She couldn't though. She was caught off guard. Maybe she would when the time was right. She thought she had feelings for him again. She didn't want to though. What if he left again?

Chandler went home and thought about Monica. He missed her so much. He came back to be with her. Who was he kidding? She had a baby. She was probably married. Now he wondered if he was dumb for coming back and trying. She didn't even know if he felt the same way as he did. He wanted to ask but was afraid of rejection.

Rachel walked into Monica's apartment. Monica put some food on Ava's high chair.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"You won't believe who I saw today." Monica said. She was still trying to believe it herself.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Chandler." Monica told her.

Rachel's eyes got big. "Did you talk to him?"

Monica nodded. "Yes. He has my number."

Rachel smiled. "Good." Monica was so upset when Chandler left. So Rachel was glad she got to see him again.

**Sorry it's so short**


	2. date

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler called Monica a couple days later and Monica invited him over for lunch.

"It's great seeing you." Chandler said.

Monica nodded. "You too."

"I missed you." He said as he looked into her eyes.

She didn't like that she was having all these feelings for him again. He probably didn't feel the same way. "I missed you too."

They talked while they ate. "Are you married?" He asked.

"No. Are you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No."

They were silent for a little while until Chandler spoke again. "Do you ever think about that night in London."

She nodded. Of course she does. She got a daughter out of it. "I do."

Chandler smiled. "Since I'm back, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Can I ask you something first?" She asked.

He nodded.

"What if we got together? Would you leave again?" She asked.

He reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. "No and I am sorry I did that before. I got scared I guess. I had never thought that way about someone before. I didn't even want the job in Chicago."

Monica looked into his eyes. "How do I know you won't get scared again?"

He didn't realize he hurt her. "I won't."

Monica thought about it. "Ok."

Chandler smiled. "Thank you. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes." She smiled at him.

They spent the rest of the day talking. It felt like he had never left. When it came time for the date, she didn't feel right going with him when he didn't even know he had a daughter.

"Just tell him." She told herself when she was looking in the mirror. She heard a knock at the door and asked Melissa, her babysitter to get it. She came out of her room and saw it was Chandler.

He walked up to her. "You look great."

She smiled. "You too."

He studied her face and noticed she looked nervous. "Are you ok?"

She took a deep breath. "I really want to go on this date. There is something you need to know first."

He was confused. "Ok tell me."


	3. Telling Chandler

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica took Chandler out on the terrace so they could have privacy.

"what's going on?" Chandler asked nervously.

""It's about Ava." She said as she looked into his eyes.

He put a hand on her arm. "Is she ok?"

Monica smiled and nodded. It was nice that he was concerned about her. "Do you remember that night in London?"

He smiled at the memory. "Yes."

"Well, when you left two months later, I was devastated. But a week after you left I found out I was going to have Ava."

He put a hand over his mouth. "She's mine?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but I had no way to get a hold of you." Monica said quietly. She knew how Chandler was before he left. He was scared of commitment. She was waiting for him to leave and never come back.

"And I missed the first year of her life?" He asked a little hurt.

Monica could feel tears feel her eyes. "Yes. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She didn't want to put any pressure on him.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her. "I'm not going. I don't want to miss anymore."

Monica smiled and pulled back. She looked into his eyes. "Really?" She was shocked. This wasn't the Chandler she used to know.

Chandler smiled and rubbed her back. "Yes." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Does the gang know she's mine?"

"Yes." Monica told him.

Chandler put his arms on the edge and looked out over the city. "They must be so mad at me."

Monica walked over to him and rubbed his back. "No because you didn't know about her."

Chandler sighed. "Good."

Monica wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can go out now if you want."

Chandler smiled. "Yes."

They went out to dinner and discussed Ava. She told Chandler he could come see her when ever he wanted. He could also take her out for play dates. After the date, they went to Monica's and she showed him all of Ava's baby pictures.

"I wish I was there." He said as he looked at a picture of Ava when she was first born.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're here now." She reassured him.

"Who was with you when she was born?" He asked.

"Rachel was. We were sitting here watching a movie. I was a week late. After the movie she fell asleep so I went to bed. It's a good thing she was there because at 11:30 I went into labor and she was born at 7:20 the next morning on August 2nd." She could tell Chandler wanted to know more so she continued. "She weighed 6lbs and 5oz. Since she's yours I named her after you. Her name is Ava Chandler Gellar."

Chandler smiled. "I love her name."

"Thank you." Monica heard Ava cry. She was about to get up when Chandler stopped her.

"I'll get her." He said.

Monica loved that he wanted to be involved. She went to check on them when she noticed Chandler had been in there a while.

She smiled when she saw Chandler rocking Ava.

"Hi there princess. I'm your daddy. I know I haven't been around but I'm here now." He said.

Monica tip toed away so she could go back in the living room. "He is going to be a great dad." She whispered to herself


	4. day out

**Thank you for reviewing..**

That week was busy for the both of them. They both had a lot of work to do. Chandler came over when he could but not as much as he wanted to.

On Saturday he woke up to find Phoebe in his living room with Joey.

"Joey and I are going to get some breakfast. Do you want to come?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah we're going to try that new place on 110th street." Joey said with a smile on his face.

"No thanks. I wanted to spend some time with Ava today." Chandler said.

Joey smiled and patted Chandler on the back. "You're growing up."

Chandler laughed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

At Monica's apartment, she put Ava on the floor with her toys. She had just woken up for the day.

Ross and Rachel came in with 6 year old Ben and their 10 month old daughter Quinn. "Hey Mon." Ross said.

She looked up from Ava and smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Hi aunt Monica." Ben said and ran up to hug her.

"Hey Ben." She said when she hugged him.

"We are taking the kids to the park. Do you and Ava want to come?" Rachel asked.

"No. Chandler and I have both been so busy this week that he hasn't got to really spend time with Ava so I think he wants to today." Monica said.

"Ok see you later." Ross said and they left.

A little while later, Chandler came over. "where are you going?" He frowned. He saw Ava's diaper bag on the counter.

"I thought you wanted Ava for the day." Monica said.

"Actually, I was hoping I could spend time with you as well." He said with a wink.

Monica smiled and blushed a little. "Alright." She walked over to Ava and picked her up. "Can you say hi to daddy?"

To Chandler's surprise she went right to him. "Hi pretty girl."

"Hi." Ava said.

Chandler gasped. "Has she ever said that before?"

Monica smiled at them. She loved this side of Chandler. "No."

Chandler rubbed Ava's back when she lay her head on his shoulder. "At least I was able to be here for one of her first."

Monica handed Ava her Sippy cup. "Stop beating yourself up for not being here. It wasn't your fault."

Chandler sighed. "You're right. Are you hungry?"

Monica nodded. "Very."

"Then how about we go get something to eat. My treat." He offered.

She smiled at him. "I would love that."

They went out to eat then Chandler insisted on going to the toy store and let Ava pick out what ever she wanted. By the time they got home, Ava was asleep on Chandler's shoulder. So when they got to Monica's place he put her in her crib.

"I had a great time." Monica said when Chandler came out of Ava's room.

"So did I. Thank you" He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Letting me apart of her life." He told her.

They sat there for a minute and looked into each others eyes. They both leaned in for a kiss. They were inches away from kissing when Joey walked in.

"So close." Chandler whispered to himself.


	5. Rick

**Thank you for reviewing**

The next day, Chandler spent the day with Monica and Ava again. Chandler was holding Ava when her Sippy cup leaked on his shirt.

"I'll be back. I need to change my shirt." He said.

Monica laughed. "Ok."

"It's not funny Gellar." He said. He winked at her and got up to leave.

"No." Ava said and cried.

Chandler walked over to her and picked her up. "Daddy will be back sweetheart. I just need to change my shirt." He looked over at Monica as Ava clung to him. "Can I bring her with me?"

Monica nodded.

Chandler and Ava came back a little while later. "I need to tell you something." He said.

Monica got a bottled water. "What?"

"I want to be with you Monica." He said nervously.

She was shocked. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes. You're always on my mind and so is Ava. Will you go out with me?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He walked up to her and hugged her. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes."

"Great. I already asked your sitter if she could babysit." He said.

Monica laughed and let go of him. "Thank you."

The next night, Monica was getting ready while Chandler got Ava ready for bed. There was a knock on the door so Chandler went to answer it.

"Is Monica here?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Chandler asked. He had never seen him.

"I'm Rick. Monica and I used to date." Rick said.

"Well I am Monica's current boyfriend." Chandler said.

Not wanting any trouble, Rick handed Chandler his card. "Have her call me." He said and walked away.

"Who was that?" Monica asked as she came out of Ava's room from saying good night.

"A guy named Rick." He said and noticed Monica turn white. Before he could ask her about it, the sitter came.

"Who is Rick?" Chandler asked after their date. They were driving back.

"We dated when I was 5 months pregnant with Ava. One night he got drunk and pushed me so I broke up with him." She said.

Chandler's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry that happened to you." All he could think about was, it wouldn't have happened if he had never left.

"Could you stay here tonight?" She asked when they got to her house.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Of course."


	6. the story

**thank you for reviewing..**

chandler woke up suddenly that night to the sound of Monica screaming.

He gently woke her up. " Monica what is wrong honey?"

she was glad he woke her up. She just held on to him. "I had a dream about Rick."

He kissed the top of her head. " Do you want to talk about it?"

she lifted her head from his shoulder. "Rick came and just started hitting me."

He wiped away her tears. " Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again."

she smiled at him. " Thank you."

" Tell me more about what happened." He said.

She held his hand. " He was so nice and said he didn't care that i was pregnant. We hadn't been dating long when one night he showed up to my house drunk. Ava had just started kicking." Monica smiled when she saw Chandler smile when she talked about Ava kicking. "I told him i was tired because she was kicking really hard. He didn't like that and pushed me against the wall. Ross walked in and helped me."

Chandler felt angry. " I'm sorry." He whispered. He really didn't like Rick. He could have caused Monica to loose their baby.

The next day he saw Rick at the coffee house when he went there for muffins for the three of them. He decided to have a talk with Rick. He came back to Monica's with a swollen hand.

" what happened?" She asked

" I saw Rick." He said.

she hugged him. " Are you ok?"

He kissed her shoulder. " Yes." He had her. How could he not be ok?

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. You don't have to worry about him coming back though."

She smiled and hugged him. "You're so great."


	7. Moving forward

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**I felt like updating for a second time today..**

"How long have you and Monica been dating now?" Joey asked. Joey and Chandler were at Chandler's. Ava was there too since Monica had to work.

Chandler smiled at Ava as she lay her head on him while she drank her milk and tried to go to sleep. "6 months."

"Wow, that's the longest you have ever been with someone. Are you tired of her yet?" Joey asked.

Chandler smiled when he thought about Monica. "No. Actually I'm thinking about asking her if she wants to live together."

Joey smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Things are different with her. It's not just because we have a daughter either. I haven't loved someone so much before in my life." Chandler said.

Joey patted his back. "Then you should ask her."

That night, Monica came over after work to pick up Ava.

She walked in and kissed Chandler. "How was she?"

"Great. She is sleeping." Chandler told her. He brought her over to the couch to sit. "There is something I want to ask."

She could tell by looking at him, he was really nervous. "Ok what is it?"

He took her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "I love you and Ava and I don't like being away from either one of you. I want the three of us to live together."

She didn't say anything, she just leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "I would love to."

They spent the next couple of weeks moving Chandler into Monica's place. She had a house, right outside of the city that was three bedrooms. There was plenty of room for the three of them.

Chandler hugged Monica from behind and kissed her neck. "Now that we are all done unpacking, what would you like to do?" It was nine which meant Ava was done for the night. "We could.. you know" He said.

She turned around and kissed him. "Ok."

And that's what they did.

Over the next couple of months, Chandler and Monica enjoyed living together very much. He smiled when he woke up one morning to Ava calling for him over the baby monitor. He gently got up so he wouldn't wake Monica up. He walked across the hall to Ava's room. She was now 20 months old. He still couldn't believe it.

"Hi there princess." He picked her up and kissed her.

"Daddy." She said and hugged him.

He loved hearing her call him that. It was the best thing ever. "Come on, lets get you changed." He changed her diaper and got her dressed for the day.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and zipped up her yellow summer dress.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Ok lets eat." He took her to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Monica when she came down the stairs.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes." She walked over to him and poured a glass of juice. "I uh I am uh we are having another baby."

He smiled and kissed her. "Oh Mon that makes me so happy."

She didn't expect him to take it so well. "It does?"

He nodded. "Yes. I couldn't be happier."

**Don't worry that wasn't the last chapter**


	8. engagement

**Thank you for the reviews**

When Monica was 12 weeks pregnant they told everyone there news. They were all thrilled. 4 months went by and it was time for Ava's 2nd birthday. They were having her party at their house. When they found out they were having another baby they looked for a bigger house. It had a big backyard so they bought a swing set and a sandbox.

Monica came out of the bathroom after her shower fully dressed. "Look." She said and lifted up her shirt a tiny bit.

Chandler smiled. "You're showing now. You know what my favorite part about all this is?"

"What's that?" She asked.

He got out of bed and walked up to her then kissed her forehead. "I get to be apart of all of it this time."

She smiled. "I'm glad too. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He told her.

"Can you go to the store and get Ava's birthday cake?" She asked.

"Sure babe." He kissed her. He left with Ava to give Monica a little break.

That day, Ava had a great party. Chandler and Ross cooked out on the grill. Ava got a lot of presents. When the party was over, she was so tired she went to sleep. Ross and Rachel stayed after the party.

Monica was upstairs showing Rachel were the baby was going to sleep while Chandler and Ross watched a pre season football game on TV.

"Rachel can I talk to you about something?" Monica asked.

Rachel nodded.

Monica shut the door so no one could hear. "Chandler and I have been dating for over a year now. I love him so much but I'm not sure he feels the same."

Rachel hugged her. "Now why would you think that?"

"We have been dating for over a year. We are going to have our 2nd baby in 5 months and he hasn't asked me to marry him." She said as she looked at Rachel's engagement ring.

Rachel rubbed Monica's arm. "Monica, he loves you so much. We all see the way he looks at you. I'm sure he'll ask you."

Monica nodded and hugged her friend. "Thanks Rach."

"I'm here anytime." Rachel said.

Monica waited for two more months and he still didn't propose to her. Now she was 7 months pregnant which made it hard to be patient and wait.

Judy came by before Chandler came home and picked Ava up so she could spend the night with her and Jack.

"Hey honey." He walked over and kissed her. "Where is Ava?"

She turned off the TV. "My mom has her for the night."

"Oh good." He sat in front of her on the coffee table and put her feet in his lap. "Do you want to relax in bed and order Chinese? We could also watch some movies."

"That idea sounds great." She said.

He stood up and helped her up and brought her to bed. "Wait here." He ran downstairs. He already brought Chinese food home. He brought it up and brought candles.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Monica, I love you and I love living with you. I can't believe we are going to have two amazing kids soon. I love waking up to you every morning. There is just one thing missing from our perfect life." He got down on one knee. "Monica Gellar. Will you be my wife?"

She brought her hand to her mouth as the tears came. "Yes." She said through the tears.

He put the huge diamond on her finger then stood up and kissed her then put his forehead against hers. "We can get married after the baby is born. That way both of our kids can be there."

She nodded. She was so speechless. She couldn't believe it was finally happening.


	9. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

One day, Chandler dropped of Ava at day care and went to work.

"Hello Linda." He said to his assistant.

Linda looked up from her desk. "Hello Mr. Bing."

"Do me a favor. If my fiancé calls put her through to me no matter what. She's suppose to have our baby any day now." Chandler said.

"Yes sir." Linda said and handed him some paperwork.

Chandler took it in his office and looked it over. He had a hard time concentrating. All he could do was think about Monica at home. He wanted to be home with her but he had to much work to do. All he could do was watch the clock and jump when the phone would ring.

"Are you ok Mr. Bing?" Linda asked.

Chandler rubbed his eyes. "Yes. Thank you." He looked at the clock again. "I'm going to go ahead and take a lunch." He went outside to get some fresh air.

"You look tense." Some woman said. "I'm June."

"I'm ok. I'm Chandler."

"Well nice to meet you Chandler." She sat very close to him.

Next thing he knew, her hand was on his leg. He stood up fast. "You can't do that."

She stood up and pressed her body against his. "Why not?"

He took a few steps back. "I'm engaged."

She gently touched his lips. "That doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

He pushed her away. "Stop it."

She looked at him shocked. Like she had never been told no before by a man.

Chandler realized at that moment, he couldn't wait to marry Monica. She was the only one he wanted to be with. She was the love of his life.

She walked away with out another word.

That night, after Ava went to bed it was just Monica and Chandler. He told her about June.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I can't wait either."

He moved her hair off her neck and slowly started to kiss her there. Then he slowly moved up to her lips. "You're so beautiful." He whispered against her lips. He pulled away when he felt the baby kick. He laughed. "Our son isn't even here yet and already stopping us from kissing."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's because I still get chills down my spine when you kiss me."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

Their kissing got more and more intense until Monica stopped it and told him the baby was coming.

Chandler never left her side and Rachel came to stay with Ava. After 22 hours, their son Brody Ashton was born. He weighed 7lbs and 8oz.

When they were able to go home, Ava wanted to help all the time. She loved her brother.

5 months later they were married. They had a wedding at the beach. Then they went on a cruise for 3 days.

**4 years later…**

"Daddy, it's Brody's birthday." 6 year old Ava said.

Chandler tied a balloon and handed it to her. "I know. He's going to be 4."

Monica and Brody came inside.

"Happy birthday buddy." Chandler said and picked him up.

Brody smiled. "Thank you daddy."

Soon everyone came. Phoebe, her husband Mike and their 3 year old son Quinn. Ross Rachel, their 4 year old daughter Emma and 1 year old daughter Grace. Then Joey came with his girlfriend Lilly.

Monica came outside where everyone was and sat on Chandler's lap.

"Hey honey." He said and kissed her arm. "I've been thinking about something."

She looked away from the kids and looked at him. "What?"

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Another baby."

She put her head against hers. "I want another one too."

They started trying and 3 months later, she found out she was pregnant with twins that were born August 5th at 4:25 am. One was a boy named Conner Austin and a girl named Hannah Rose.

They couldn't have been happier.


End file.
